


Selective Hearing

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Genderbend, Genderbending, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol calls in a phone sex operator and Jongin eavesdrops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selective Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** _ ~~no title~~_ selective hearing  
>  **Pairing:** fem!Kai/Chanyeol  
>  **Rating:** NC-17?  
>  **Word Count:** 1.2k  
>  **Warning:** fem!Jongin and her step-brother Chanyeol  
>  **Author's Notes:** this is made for a [prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/15345.html?thread=7377649#t7377649) at . This is unbeta-ed and unedited by me so it sucks. I haven't written smut in ages.

Jongin can't remember how this night ended up with her begging for Chanyeol to touch her. All she remembers is that she was eavesdropping on her step brother's phone call... with a phone sex operator.  
Jongin is not really the innocent type of girl. She had her fair share of men yet no man has ever aroused her just by listening to the sound of his voice. Only Chanyeol. Chanyeol's voice echoes through the phone as the male coos the person in the opposite line. "Imagine my tongue flat on your pussy, licking it slowly. Again and again."

"Oppa!" Jongin squeaks. She immediately pulls her hand out of her sweatpants and looks at the man by her bedroom door. Her body tenses and her cheeks turn to a darker shade of red. Her eyes widen in horror and she opens her mouth to give out an explanation. Nothing comes out.

“Jongin, sweetheart.” Chanyeol closes the door shut behind him. He walks closer to Jongin who was sitting on her bed. The girl’s head is hung low and she doesn’t dare look up – no matter how alluring and captivating Chanyeol looks. Being caught red handed is too much. “You do know,” Chanyeol squats down to her level. He slides his thumb on her cheek and stops on her chin. He lifts her head so that he can face her and she can face him. He moves in closer and says, “that it’s bad to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations, right?” Jongin doesn’t look at him. Her eyes are fixed on the ground but she nods her head in response.

"I didn't know it was something that private. I really didn't, Yeol oppa." Jongin's tone raises a higher notch in defense of her having a perversion towards Chanyeol's voice. The older male snickers and his hand cups her face. “Oppa didn’t expect you,” Chanyeol moves even closer and his fingers brush away the hair that cover her face, tucking it behind her ear, “to be a very bad girl,” Chanyeol whispers and Jongin swears that she is wet.

“Oppa likes bad girls though, Jongin.” Jongin catches another deep breath and Chanyeol notices. “Oppa likes to fuck bad girls. Oppa likes to fuck Jongin,” Chanyeol purrs – his voice is deeper, darker and lower. “Is Jongin a bad girl?” Jongin doesn’t respond.

Chanyeol asks again – the distance between him and Jongin is almost gone. “Is Jongin a bad girl?” Jongin nods slowly and gulps. The imaginary lump in her throat is pretty hard to swallow. She is too damn aroused by Chanyeol’s voice and her arousal is killing her. She wants him to touch her – to make her cum.

Jongin and Chanyeol’s proximity disappears when Chanyeol captures her lips and she doesn’t fight back. Jongin is in trance and she gives in to the softness and roughness of Chanyeol’s lips. She parts her own pair letting out a small moan and the male finds it as a signal to slip his tongue in. Chanyeol explores Jongin’s mouth – small and tight and he is hoping that her pussy is the same as well. Jongin dances along with Chanyeol’s tongue and they move along, in sync.

With their lips still connected, Chanyeol lifts Jongin up and her legs are crossed around the male’s waist. He slowly moves towards the bed, laying her down and he shifts his body so that the girl can feel his growing erection. Jongin flushes even more when Chanyeol suddenly bucks his hips towards her.

One of Chanyeol’s hands finds its way under Jongin’s top, squeezing her breast and feeling her already hard nipple underneath his palm. Jongin moans softly and Chanyeol sucks her bottom lip.

\--

Chanyeol withdraws and Jongin gasps for air. “Strip,” he orders – his voice stern, clear and demanding. He steps back further and sits on the empty chair in front of Jongin’s bed. Jongin slips her top off of her revealing her breasts which are now perky. She then slides down her sweatpants showing her wet cotton panties. Chanyeol looks at her closely without moving from his seat and Jongin pushes her panties down to her ankles then throwing them to one corner of her room.

“Lie down on the bed and spread your legs out,” Chanyeol demands and Jongin is left with no choice but to do so. She hurriedly lies down on the bed with her hands resting on her tummy and her legs spread wide for Chanyeol to see her carnality. She is dripping and Chanyeol knows how easy it would be to just fuck her now. But Chanyeol believes that bad girls should be punished.

Chanyeol stands up and sits by the edge of Jongin’s bed. He opens one of the bedside table drawers and finds a variety of ribbons inside. “Jongin, naughty girls should be taught some lessons so that they could correct their ways. Am I right?” Jongin’s breathing is uneven and it is obvious to the rising and falling of her chest.

“Yes.”

Chanyeol moves and Jongin is under him. He takes her wrists and ties them together with a red ribbon before tying them again to the headboard. He kisses her forehead and then her lips before moving downward. He passes by her breasts, navel and then her sex. He stops and he spreads her legs wider than before and gives her inner ankles a peck each. He holds her left ankle tight and then ties it to the bed post and repeats this motion to the other end of the bed post.

Chanyeol leaves Jongin on her bed. He strips himself naked of anything and he sits on the chair once again. “You don’t know how much I want to touch you, Jongin.” His hand grips his cock and slowly moves it to create some friction. “I want to fuck you so bad until you come. I want to hear you screaming my name and fuck you again.” He fastens his face a bit and Jongin just watches in disbelief.

Jongin’s exposure to the cold breeze adds up to her arousal. “I want to clean you up and eat that tight little pussy of yours.” Jongin nudges and she feels the ribbons rough against her skin – almost cutting through. She feels empty yet her wetness is still evident.

Chanyeol jerks his hips into his hand and his speed increases. “God, Jongin, I want bury my cock inside your pussy.” Chanyeol lets out a few moans and Jongin feels helpless. She bucks her hips in the air even if the ribbons by her feet are constraining her to fully satisfy her urge. “Chanyeol, oppa, please,” Jongin begs but Chanyeol doesn’t mind her.

“I want to suck that clit of yours while your cum coats my fingers.” Chanyeol grunts.

Jongin is already drenched with sweat and her juices slowly flowing from her sex. She feels the rush of euphoria inside of her and at one point, she knows she has to let it go. She pleads to Chanyeol one more time.

“Please.”

“Please what?” Chanyeol asks while he continues on touching his cock. Jongin is speechless. Chanyeol continues on his ministrations and pleasure is taking control of him. “God, Jongin. I want your mouth.” Jongin sobs and the words come out of her mouth.

“I am coming.”

Chanyeol’s hands stop and he wipes the beads of sweat on his forehead. “Then come, sweetheart. Come for oppa.”

Jongin contracts and waves of pleasure and euphoria escape her body creating a pool under her. She breathes heavily and groans in content. She just came without Chanyeol touching her.

Chanyeol stops and goes over to Jongin. He slips off the ribbons tying her up and kisses her wrists.

“Ready for the action, baby?”


End file.
